Atlia Priora
Atlia Priora is one of the four main characters in "Another World's Guidance". She is an adventurer of the Adventuring Party and the 4th person to live in Sen's house. She is an incredibly lazy young girl who is from the far distant future. Due to the fact technology has advanced so much that she barely has to do anything by herself, she actively struggles to do even basic tasks until the other members of the party taught her. She was first found crashed outside of a small hill, completely unmoving due to her machine used for moving being broken. The party stumbled upon her on a quest and found her, they eventually took her in as a new member of the party. At first they thought she was a paraplegic but it turns out she just forgot how to walk due to it being so long since she has done it herself. They eventually taught her some basic methods of survival and she became the tank of the group. Appearance Atlia is a young caucasian girl that looks no older than 13 years old. Her hair is black and has two pigtails tied together with pink ribbons. She wears a purple vest and tie over a white collared shirt and she also has a brown striped skirt. She also has short white socks and wears blue sneakers. She's also usually seen holding an oversized shield with a standard cross design on it, to block enemy attacks. She wears a watch on her wrist as well, which tells the time and can tell the location where she is in. Personality Atlia is an incredibly lazy girl, refusing to do even simple tasks such as make her own dinner, get a drink of water, or opening a treasure chest because she can't really be bothered to waste her energy on those tasks. She usually spends most of her time in Sen's house lying down on the couch and not doing anything unless she's forced to or heavily insisted to do something, in which she will reluctantly and slowly do the task in hopes of the other just giving up and doing the task themselves. She also doesn't know how to do even some basic tasks. Due to technology usually taking care of the work for her, she's usually spent all her time relaxing or playing on her computer that's built in to her walking device. When she loses this in the new world, she's incapable of doing basic tasks such as walking or changing her clothes without assistance. After a while of being taught though, she's capable of performing these tasks eventually. Despite her laziness and lack of basic knowledge, Atlia can be quite intelligent. She's able to solve even the most complicated of dungeon puzzles and her favorite pastime is puzzle games. She's incredibly competent at doing equations and calculating the possibilities of the chance of something happening, which has been most beneficial to the Party at times. Powers and Abilities Tier: At least 8-C, possibly 7-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Competent Sword and Shield User, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 2 and 3), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with ghosts and spirits), Regeneration (Mid; Has enhanced her regeneration skills enough to be able to regenerate from blows to the head after several minutes and lesser wounds even faster), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her own durability to be immune to attacks that would normally deal severe damage to her normally, can increase her allies durability), Forcefield Creation (Can make a large forcefield that can cover allies and herself), Aura (Can create an aura around herself which temporarily buffs allies durability), Attack Reflection (Her shield is capable of reflecting elemental and projectile based attacks), Paralysis Inducement (Upon successfully blocking an attack, she has a small chance to paralyze that enemy temporarily), Size Manipulation (Can increase or decrease the size of her shield), Energy Projection (Can fire weak energy blasts out of her shield), Magic Absorption (Can absorb weak magical attacks to refill her magical energy), Mind Manipulation (Can force enemies to target her, comparable enemies however can resist this), Reactive Power Level (Will take less damage from attacks the more she gets hit by them), Weapon Manipulation (Can call her shield back to her if she drops it), Resistance to Petrification (Can easily block petrification based effects), Mind Manipulation (Is granted to her by Tempora which is able to bar any mental interference), Corruption (Type 3; Was unaffected by the presence of an artifact that slowly corrupts people who gaze at it) and Power Nullification (Can resist any attempts to negate her ability to block) Attack Potency: At least Building level (All members of the party are capable of fighting monsters that are comparable in size to buildings), possibly City level (Albeit weaker, she should still be somewhat comparable to Tempora) Speed: Supersonic (All party members are capable of dodging crossbow bolts a few tens of centimeters away from their faces) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Building Class, possibly City Class Durability: At least Building level, possibly City level (Is far superior in durability to the rest of the cast, being significantly less damaged by attacks that severely cripple other members) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range with her shield and sword, dozens of meters with energy blasts Standard Equipment: A shield and sword, energy potions Intelligence: Above Average (The smartest member of the party, is capable of solving highly complex problems and is also skilled with a computer as well) Weaknesses: Incredibly lazy. All magic requires enough energy and running out of it will cause spells to malfunction and work not as intended. Due to being a tank, Atlia has a below-average supply of magical energy and will have to drink some energy potions in prolonged fights. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Regeneration:' While all members of the party have learned Regeneration, Atlia's regeneration has been honed and improved on for a while. This grants her the ability to regenerate from even wounds to the head after several minutes and regenerate limbs even faster. *'Enhanced Block:' Atlia can enhance her durability for a few seconds to the point where attacks she takes are severely reduced, attacks that would normally severely cripple her are reduced heavily and she can continue fighting. *'Shield Reflect:' After successfully blocking a projectile with her shield, Atlia is capable of reflecting it back at her opponent with the same amount of power. She can do this for elemental attacks, normal projectiles, and even thrown liquids. *'Party Guard:' Is capable of forcing weaker enemies to attack her, this is useful if an enemy summons many weaker minions, as she can divert all of the minion's attention to herself while the rest of the party can continue fighting unhindered. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Ariana Xander (OmniRealm Warriors) Ariana's Profile (7-B, Speed =, Futuristic City) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Stone Walls Category:Teenagers Category:Futuristic Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Shield Users Category:Sword Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages Category:Another World's Guidance Category:Absorption Users